New Day
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: It had to be a dream... But it wasn't. It was all new... But it wasn't. This couldn't be real, but it is. My take of how Rose must have been feeling the day after Journey's End. Please read and review


**Author's Note:** I started writing this story quite some time ago, it was suppose to be a long fic, but hehehe, I got busy with exams so I thought I just might make this first chapter into a one-shot until I have time to continue writing long fics' again.  
So I hope you like it and please review.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (I wish I did, but I don't. If I did I would have a spin off series about the lives that Rose and the Human-Doctor live on the other universe), all characters and themes belong to the BBC and Russell T Davis.

**

* * *

New Day**

_**I look like him, I think like him, same memory, same thoughts, same everything; except I've only got one heart. **_

_**Which means?**_

_Which meant this had to be a dream! Just a weird, wonderful, horrible dream! It couldn't be real. It was impossible, she knew that__! So why was she torturing herself so?_

_Had she failed in her mission to find him? Was that why her mind was creating this dream for her? To punish her for failing!_

_Or m__aybe she had been killed and she just didn't remember the incident yet and this was some cruel hallucination in her final moments of life, of what could have been._

_Though even this idea seemed a __rather remote one, because if she was dead or dying and she was hallucinating about seeing the Doctor again; one, there wouldn't been two Doctors, especially not one that was part human, saying things that were impossible!_

_If she was hallucinating her final moments in the universe there'd only be Her Doctor! Just him, no clone versions, no part human versions, just him!_

_If she was hallucinating in her final moments in the universe, they wouldn't be standing on that hated beach; they'd be laughing in the TARDIS, hurtling towards their new adventure._

_No she wasn't dead or dying she was sure of that, she hurt far too much to be that close to death. She had failed her mission and she was just dreaming a really horrible dream of maybe being given a second chance with a man who could be with her, just her._

_**I'm part human. Specifically the ageing part, I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want. **_

_**You'll grow old at the same time as me. **_

_**Together.**_

_Oh shut up! Please just shut up!_

_Her heart was breaking all over again._

_If this really was a dream, why wasn't she waking up?_

_Why couldn't she stop it from destroying her with the hope that was boiling inside of her along side the horror that she wasn't allowed to have all him, to be only allowed to have his human clone version of him, with the same memories and thoughts. Even with these things, it still wasn't him!_

_**We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off, forever. **_

_**But, it's still not right, 'cause the Doctor is still you. **_

_**And I'm him. **_

_**Alright, both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it. **_

_No don't, because this is only a dream, it won't mean anything even if one of you did say it. Just stop!_

_**I said 'Rose Tyler'.**_

_Shut Up! Shut up NOW! Stop killing me!._

_**Yeah?...and how was that sentence gonna end? **_

_**Does it need saying?**_

_Yes, it does you Jerk!_

_No wait, don' end it!_

_Please! Say finish it!_

_Don't!_

_**New Doctor, what was the end of that sentence?**_

_She cringed as he leant down to her ear, breathing the sentence she had been dying to hear. And that was exactly what she felt like doing, dying! Dying! Dying! DYING!_

_**I…**__**Love…You!**_

"Rose?! Rose, Sweetheart, wake up. Breakfast or brunch or even lunch if you want, is ready."

Rose almost let out a sob. It really had been just a dream. A wonderful, cruel dream!

Wait a minute…

Rose's head shot up from the unfamiliar pillow and looked wildly around her. She didn't recognize the room that she was in and why was her Mum here? She hadn't seen her mum in months! Not since she had gone off hunting for the Doctor. But there she was, standing beside the bed that she was occupying, hands on hips looking a little annoyed though her blue eyes were warm with love and relief and a tad of amusement.

"Mum?"

"Hmmm, what's with the dazed look? Honestly sweetheart you look like you've seen a ghost."

"When did I get back? Don't remember getting back? How am I back? Where are we?" Rose babbled, struggling with the unfamiliar sheets as she tried to get up. She failed miserably and because of her haste, almost caused herself to fall out of the bed.

"Sweetheart, honestly, are you trying to kill yourself? You and the Doctor are as bad as each other this morning. Though he actually did fall out of bed, surprised you didn't hear it, he made such a racked. Even the cook complained because of the noise he made. Rose? What's wrong? Sweetheart, you've gone all pale again."

Rose just stared at her mother, forgetting her battle with the feign sheets as she tried to absorb her mother's words.

_The Doctor? The Doctor__ fell out of bed this morning? Got into a fight with a Cook?_

Her dream came back to her once more, making her heart beat in a desperate pattern.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice shaking with disbelief. Her Mum was pulling her leg, she had to be. It was a cruel joke, a cruel, cruel joke.

"Down in the restaurant, eating lunch with Pete and Tony. They got here half an hour ago, while you were still asleep. Rose!"

Rose kicked the sheets and blankets off her bed, running her fingers threw her tangled hair for reasons unknown to her. She didn't need to worry about getting dressed since she still had on the clothes from the day before, giving more proof that her dream was in fact real and if the dream was in fact real, she had no other clothes to change into anyway.

Once she was out of the bedroom it became quite clear to Rose that she was in fact in a hotel, in a cold, windy place, with the wind howling outside and the numerous heaters turned on to almost boiling inside.

She bolted down the stairwells, with her mother grumbling behind her, trying to pick the way to the restaurant. Which after a few false turns and dead ends and quite a number of comments from Jackie's direction of why Rose never ever listen to her, before she finally found a door with a sign above it in Norwegian saying '_Restaurant_'.

With shaking hands she pushed the door open and went inside the well lit room with rich smells of a food she knew very well. Chips!

"Rosie!" a high pitch squeal from a table right next to a large window over looking a road that lead towards cliffs and a hated beach.

She felt a small smile starting to form on her face as she heard the childish squeal, growing steadily bigger as she saw her little two – almost three year old brother.

However, her smiled faulted the moment she saw who was sitting beside her brother, next to the window.

He had obviously, only seconds before her arrival, been lost deep in his own thoughts as he stared out the window at the gloomy scenery outside, for he looked quite startled to have the baby beside him suddenly screaming out the childish version of the name of the person he had been longing to see since he had fallen out of bed early that morning.

Their eyes met across the room and he smiled at her shyly, and she guessed, thinking exactly the same thing as she was, what now?

"Hurry up Rose and get some food into you, we're going soon." He mother ordered her, giving her a gentle but firm push towards the table.

Rose did as she was bid, though her mind was in a mess. This was a dream, it couldn't be real! Could it?

She even gave herself a hard pinch as soon as she sat down at the table, opposite to him to proof to herself that she was just dreaming more. She, however flinch at the pain the pinch had inflicted on her thigh and finally concluded that this, however bizarre and impossible this seemed to reality, this was in fact reality.

She, over the course of lunch, listen only vaguely to the conversation that was happening at her table, taking up his previous action and stared out the window, willing herself to loss herself in her muddled thoughts.

"We're still going to have to think up a name for you, before I can even think about employing you at Torchwood?" Pete sighed heavily.

"How bout John Smith? You seem to like that name." Jackie suggested as she fought with her son about how much mess he made with his food rather than just eating it which the Human-Doctor thought would have just been easier though he supposed less fun for a small child. But then again, from what he had seen of the relationship between Jackie Tyler and her son Tony, was that little Tony loved to drive his mother insane, which made the Human-Doctor like the little monster even more, even if the kid had thrown porridge at him that morning at breakfast.

"John Smith?" he wasn't really sure if he really wanted to live by that name for the rest of his human life. He had used it so many times, as an alias and by an actual name way back in his UNIT days, but now… no he wanted a different name, a name he had never used before. A new name for the new him.

Also he had seen Rose cringe slightly at the mention of 'John Smith', though she continued to stare into space out the window at the dark grey sky.

He had no wish to make her hurt any more than he guessed she already was, so that was another reason also why he would not choose 'John Smith' for his name.

He thought and thought but he kept coming up with nothing.

"Think about it for a bit, not too long though, but give yourself sometime to get settle." Pete said kindly as he got up to pay for their stay at the Hotel.

"Rose take your brother and wait by the car with Prawn and I'll go and check your Dad's not going to get himself into any trouble." Jackie added as she quickly got up from the table. Rose looked away from the window for the first time since sitting down and stared at her mother sceptically.

The Human-Doctor shook his head; it was a lame excuse to leave him and Rose alone… Ok not totally alone, with the monster being there but alone without other adults.

With a sigh, Rose got up from her chair and swung her brother up into her arms.

"Boy, you're getting heavy! Keep growing like this and I won't be able to carry you anymore." She teased. Her brother pouted up at her.

"Rosie!" he complained before returning to suck his thumb of any tomato sauce he may have left there from building his chip volcano and tomato lava.

Rose rolled her eyes fondly at the little boy, before looking up shyly at the brunette man beside her. A pair of intelligent brown eyes stared calmly back at her, which surprised her a bit considering how much emotion had been fighting within them not too long ago.

"Um, shall we do as they bid?" it wasn't really a question, since they were already walking towards the car-park exit. It was more for her sake of needing to talk, to knock down the wall of awkwardness between them.

He shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, still blank faced and thoughtful gaze that was so not helping her right at that moment as to telling how he was feeling about all this.

She was about to fall once again into her own little hole of despair and bury herself again within it when she felt a large, warm hand slid into her free hand, his fingers intertwining with hers, making her heart skip a beat.

Almost unconsciously, she felt a little smile creep on to her lips. She didn't bother looking his way to make sure that he saw the smile; for she knew he could for his fingers tighten gently on hers and he began to gently swing their arms, like they had done all those many years ago.

The car-park was pretty much deserted with only the few old cars here and there. The Human-Doctor could quickly pick out as to which car probably belonged to the Tyler's. It was the only car that was within the first five years of its life and wasn't covered in mud and scratches.

"It'd help if we had the car keys, Mum." He heard Rose grumble at thin air threw chattering teeth. They had been outside for little more than three minutes, seventeen seconds and the two youngest Tyler's were already frozen to the bone.

The Doctor on the other hand wasn't freezing. Yes, he was cold, but his teeth weren't chattering themselves to splinters. Maybe he had a really strong tolerance to cold weather, which made sense considering how many times the TARDIS had turned off the heating in his room and the console room when she was mad at him.

The TARDIS… he flinched at the thought of it and fought the desire to go and hunt down his Time Lord self and give him a good beating, not that he was absolutely positively sure he would win but he'd defiantly leave the Doctor with a few things to think about, like maybe a broken nose.

"If you're imagining punching him, give him one from me." Rose voice unexpectedly said, breaking through his rather satisfactory yet completely unrealistic imaginary punch up he was having with his creator and winning.

"How did you know?" he asked startled, feeling his cheeks heat up, a new experience. Blushing wasn't really a thing a Time Lord often did, then again he wasn't full Time Lord, so he guessed blushing, along with sleeping longer hours, the need to eat more frequently and other things was just another thing about being part human that he was going to have to get use to.

"You had that expression that you wore on the Impossible Planet when you thought you had lost the TARDIS forever and stranded us to our deaths. Then you took on the expression that you sometimes wore when Mickey or some other idiot was annoying you. So I just put one and two together and I figure you were imagining a punching up" She gulped, a pained look coming to her eyes, "with the Doctor for leaving you stranded here and taking the TARDIS away from you. I just wanted you to hit him for me for making me worry about him dying on me… _again_." she paused and looked away, down the road towards Dårlig Ulv Stranden.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled. She blinked up at him as if the invisible sun was suddenly blinding her.

"What for?"

"For leaving you. For making you worry and sad. For not being able to bring myself, the coward that I am, to destroy two universes so that I could get you back into my arms." He muttered, brushing the locks of stubborn hairs that kept blowing across her face, blocking it from view. He couldn't allow them to do that, he had had to survive two years without seeing her face and now that he was with her again, even if he was only a human copy, he couldn't allow for it to be blocked from his view anymore.

"I would have felt bad afterwards, if you had really done that." Rose admitted, smiling as she remembered her comment to him after he told her the outcome of him trying to get her back.

"I know, but it was still very hard not to do just that." He pushed the stubborn locks behind her ear, glaring at them, as if to dare them to define him and blow across her face once more.

He began to remove his hand, but as soon as he did so, the locks once again blew across her face.

He scowled and brushed the locks once again behind her ears, though this time he didn't remove his hand from her face.

"This is going to be hard for you, isn't it?" she mumbled sadly.

"I'll be fine. I always am in the end." _And I have you with me_, he added to himself.

"When we get back, I can introduce you to my team and you can boss them around and do all the things that you use to do, that is if you want?" she stared into his eyes nervously.

"Who are you calling 'Bossy'?" he demanded, ignoring the last bit she said. She grinned in relief before smirking knowingly.

"Rose Tyler, I am not bossy!"

She gave a snort to try and hold back her laughter, though she was quickly defeat and started giggling manically at his pouting expression.

"I'm not; I just tell people better ways of doing what their already doing or I just tell them a complete different way of doing what they are already doing. Or I just tell them to do what I want them to do…" He argued weakly. The giggles continued.

Little Tony, stared up at his sister, looking thoroughly unimpressed that she was laughing in this cold and paying no attention to his grumbling.

"Don't worry," she giggled, patting his arm gently, "I'm sure they'll all grow to love you. I mean you are the most beloved man in the other universe, well to humans that is. It won't take you long to build up that sort of reputation here too."

"If you say so." He said shaking his head in disagreement.

"I do." She said calmly, before a vacant look came over her face.

"What?" He asked startled.

"David." She mumbled.

"Erm?"

"David. It means 'Beloved' in Hebrew."

"Yeah, your point?" he wasn't getting it. Rose realising this, whacked him over the head for that reason.

Giving him a sharp whack across the head had been something that she had refrain from doing for years for the fear that he might kick her off the TARDIS for doing it, but here, well here he was kinda stuck with nowhere to go but with them.

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment, rubbing the place where her hand had connected with his scalp before finally getting what she was on about.

"David!"

"Yes!"

"David! My name is David! I like it, it's new and normal and its- its- its…"

"Human?"

"Yup! Completely Human! And normal too! I said that already didn't I? Oh well, don't care! David, I like it, I like it a lot. Never been a David before! Da-vid… Da-vid." He rolled the name over his tongue several times and with the more times he spoke it, the more he liked it.

Rose giggled in amusement at the faces he pulled. Even little Tony found the display of facial expression a little amusing, before yelling something incoherent and pointing across the car-park towards the hotel.

"Why are you making my Baby be out in the cold?" Jackie demanded as she stalked up to them looking frustrated in the general direction of the Human-Doctor.

"Probably because they don't have keys." Pete jumped in, hoping to delay the inevitable fight between the Human-Doctor and Jackie. You could just see they were itching to have a go at each other.

"Oh." Jackie grumbled, giving the Human-Doctor a glare, just for good measures.

"Wow! This car is big, didn't realise just how big from outside." The Human-Doctor said amused as he sat in the back along with Rose with Tony in the middle in his car-seat.

"The inside just bigger than the outside. Cultural shock happens to the best of us." Rose teased.

The Human-Doctor stuck his tongue out at her over Tony's little head.

"Now, now, children behave! You're both setting a bad example for my baby." Jackie chide from the front.

"I'm older than you." The Human-Doctor grumbled.

"Not technically." Rose snorted.

The Human-Doctor pulled a face as he realised that in the car, his body was in fact the youngest one there and he didn't like the idea one bit.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** See it was suppose to be longer but I think it can work as a one-shot. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
